Hurt but Lifted - A Bughead Story
by Trashy Mick Trasherson
Summary: The demons had come, and she had broken. But does he have what it takes to put the pieces back together? Hurt but Lifted - A Bughead Story Reviews Appreciated
1. Ch1

Hey guys!!! So I was having trouble coming up with something Bughead themed to write…. so I decided to rewatch season 1. I was on 1x10, The Lost Weekend, and then it struck me… I could write about when Betty stormed off after her fight with Jughead.. rewrite it, my own version. So yeah :)

I do not own the show or comics

**Ch1**

"BETTY, I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR PROJECTS," Jughead yelled.

Betty had tears pricking her eyes as she turned, shaking her head, and walked out of the room. Jughead felt instant regret as he let out a sigh.

Betty was halfway out the door when he looked up. "Betty, wait," he said as he followed her. But she was already outside. Picking up the pace, her walk had gotten faster. She was headed to the only place she knew would be empty, the register. She had been so stricken with emotion that she hadn't realized Jughead, who was following behind her.

Betty breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the register closed, lights off, door locked. Luckily she had a key on her. Once the door was unlocked she walked in and closed it behind her. It was dark inside, the only light was the street lights shining through the glass windows. She had sat down on the floor, holding her knees up to her chest, sobbing silently. A pool of blood started to form in her palms. Tears had fallen down her face. Still had blurred vision, she heard a quiet knock on the door. Blinking away the tears in her eyes, she turned around to see Jughead through the glass door, a look of regret on his face.

She turned back around and said with sarcastic laughter "It's unlocked you know"

Jughead slowly opened the door. He walked over to Betty, who was still sitting on the floor sobbing. "I'm so sorry Betty," he said as he crouched down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, leaving Jughead to drop it to his side. "No, no, I'm the one who should be sorry," she said as she buried her head into her knees. "I was the one who threw you this party. Not taking into consideration what you wanted," Jughead sat down beside her when she muttered "You're right, I am a terrible girlfriend,"

"What, Betty, no. You're not a terrible girlfrien-," he said as Betty interrupted him.

"Yes, I am Jughead!" she started to cry again "Then why would I have thrown you this party you didn't want. Why would I keep these secrets from you," Jughead looked up at Betty "What secrets"

Betty looked down "Something is very, very, wrong with me" Betty took a deep breath in, "What happened with Chuck was, I uh, I almost drowned him," Jughead began to worry, this was not his Betty "What?"

Betty looked back up at Jughead "There's this darkness in me, it's overwhelming at times. And I don't know where it comes from, but, but I think that's what makes me do these crazy things," she opened her palms, the blood started to trickle down her arm.

Jughead sighed as he looked down at her hands, grabbing a cloth to clean up the blood. He closed them, bringing them up to his lips. Jughead planted a small gentle kiss on her tense hands, and by that one, small action, made them relax.

Jughead looked at Betty. Their lips were magnetic. And with one small look, they connected. Making the demons go away, at least for this moment.

Hope you guys liked this first chapter… I don't really like how this turned out, but at least it's something.

Thx.


	2. Ch2

Hello again… sorry that the previous chapter was so short. I'll try to make them longer… and yea.

I do not own the show or comics

**Ch2**

As they both pulled away, Jughead wiped a stray tear from Betty's cheek. And she rested her head on his shoulder. He really didn't know what to do. But what he did know was that he wanted to be there for Betty, he needed to be there for her.

"You just wanna stay here for a little? I can text Archie, ask him to try and calm down the party," Jughead said with a worried tone. He had never seen Betty this hurt. Well once, but it was about her sister, nothing like this.

Betty stiffened up, lifting her head from his shoulder "No Jughead, it's ok. I can go back to the party, you don't have to be here. I'm fine,"

But Jughead protested "No Betty, you're not fine and whatever you're going through let me help you.."

"No, Jughead! I said it was fine. I said I was fine" Betty said trying to sound strong, but her teary eyes quickly gave away that she wasn't.

Jughead put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Betty it's ok," he said as his phone buzzed in his pocket, it was Archie.

Archie: Dude, where are you. Where's Betty?

Jughead: Betty and I are both at the register, long story.

Archie: Is she ok?

Jughead: Yea, she's fine.

He looked down at Betty as his finger hit send. He really didn't know if she was ok, but he was gonna make sure she was.

Archie: Ok good.

Jughead: Hey can you try to calm down the party?

Archie: Sure. And if you need anything, you know who to call.

Jughead: Don't worry, I'll call you if anything happens.

Archie: Thank you Jug.

Jughead put his phone back into his pocket when he heard a soft voice asking "Was that Archie?" he looked down "Yea Betty, it was. He was just making sure you were ok,"

Betty looked at the time, and she sprung up. "It's getting late, my mom's probably wondering where I am" she turned to look at Jughead, "It's ok Betts, we can just tell her you were at Archie's house. Here, sit down," Betty looked like there was something she needed to get off her chest, so she did. And as she sat down Jughead asked "What's really going on"

As Betty tried to put it into words she got more and more frustrated, until she couldn't take it anymore and started to cry. Jughead grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into a hug. Betty fell limp as he rubbed her arm. And she looked blankly into the distance. "Hey Jug, you ever wonder what life would be like if we didn't live in Riverdale?" Jughead looked confused "No Betty, why?" she continued to look into the distance "Just asking"

Around 30 minutes later he got a text from Archie.

Archie: Party's been officially shut down. And I just saw Mrs. Cooper drive away, I don't know what she's doing or where she's going. I mean… I asked her if she was looking for Betty, and she said no.

Jughead: Huh…

Archie: So if you need, you can bring Betty back. Coast is all clear.

Jughead: Thanks.

Archie: Oh, and one more thing… I saw Mrs. Cooper leave with a suitcase.

Jughead: Well that's odd…

Jughead looked at Betty who was resting against his shoulder. "You wanna go home now?" he asked in a soft voice. "Ok, I guess," Betty started to get up when Jughead told her what Archie told him. And they left the register, locking the door behind them. The walk home was pretty quiet, other than when Betty's nails started digging into her palms.

He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around. "Hey, don't do that," Jughead said as he uncurled her fingers and held the hand she was mutilating.

When Betty unlocked the door she flipped on the light switch, seeing a note resting near the edge of the kitchen counter. As she read it, her heart sank.

_Betty,_

_I can't be in that house right now. It reminds me too much of how Polly isn't living there with us. So I'm going to be living in a share BB for a while. If you need anything, call you father. I love you Betty._

Jughead saw the expression on her face, "My mom's moving into a share BB for a while, and there's nothing I can do to stop it," she said as she choked back a sob. "But oh well," her gaze met Jughead's "Thank you for helping me tonight," and just like that, there lips connected.

She walked closer to the door and opened it for Jughead, he didn't know what to do, so he left. But not without giving Betty one last kiss, and then he left.

As he walked back over to Archie's house he came up with a plan, an idea.

Sooooo yea, not that much longer, but longer. 

Thx.


	3. Ch3

It was the middle of the night, and Jughead had decided it was his job to help Betty.

"Hey Jug, where you off too?" a redheaded Archie Andrews asked Jughead, who was on his way out.

"Uh… nowhere. You uh, don't worry about me" he said as he opened the door and waved goodbye.

He hurried down the stairs, careful not to fall, as it was quite dark. He closed the front door, and Jughead Jones looked over in the direction of Betty's house.

"Don't worry Betty," he muttered under his breath.

Jughead had walked to Pop's. The beloved Riverdale diner had lights shining in to show Jughead that it was still open.

As he walked in, Pop looked in the direction of the chiming bell.

"Hey Jughead," Pop said as he started to cook up Jug's usual.

After Jug had gotten his food and sat down in a booth, he came up with a plan to help Betty...

**So yea... kinda short but that's ok because rn it's 1:15AM and we're leaving at 2AM for a 14 hour long drive down to Florida. So I'll try to get another chapter up before Saturday at 7AM eastern standard time.. yea...**

**Thx.**


	4. Ch4

A couple of days had passed. Jughead and Betty were doing their homework over at the Coopers. No one else was home, for which Jughead was entirely thankful.

He had been pondering this for a while. Not knowing if it was the right way to approach this. He knew Betty wouldn't want to talk to a therapist, or really anyone besides him about it, about her darkness.

It was around 3 pm and they were sitting on Betty's bed. Her light pink sheets just freshly washed. Jughead looked up after shutting his computer. Gaze reaching his blonde beauty.

"Betty..." his voice was soft, almost hesitant. She looked up from her half-done math page. "Yea Jug?" her voice definitely sounded more confident than his. Jughead's gaze lowered from Betty, down to the soft sheets on her bed. "I've been thinking..." Jughead knew he should look at Betty when saying this. To make sure she doesn't freak out, or mutilate the precious skin of her palms. He turned to look at her stunning emerald eyes.

"I've been thinking, and.. I don't want you to be suffering in silence" Jughead heard Betty's sharp intake of breath at his words. He grabbed her shaky hand in his. "I want you to be able to tell me everything and let me help you"

Betty glanced down at her bed and sighed. "Ok," she said in a soft voice, almost like Jugheads at the beginning of the conversation. "Things with my family haven't been so great lately. It all started when Polly was sent away" Betty tried to fight back tears but failed.

Jughead grabbed the sobbing figure in front of him and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh Betts" he said stroking her hair.

Then they just sat there. Just sat wrapped in each other's embrace. And they stayed there for a long while. But Jughead wanted to do everything he possibly could to help Betty. So he just sat there. Her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her, almost like he could protect her from anything, and his hand stroking either her hair or rubbing her back.

Around an hour later Betty finally lifted her head off of Jugheads shoulder. Jughead put his hand on Betty's tear stained face, grazing her cheek with his thumb, which made Betty smile a little. Then Jughead placed a single kiss on her silky soft lips.

As they pulled away Betty exhaled. "Thank you, Jughead, for listening to me" He held her hand in his, and amost immediately, returned the thanks with saying. "No, Betty, thank you for telling me and letting me help you," Betty smiled as she leaned in to kiss Jug, he quickly returned the kiss and intensified it as he did.


	5. Ch5

Jughead and Betty were sitting on a couch in the student lounge. Veronica and Archie across from them.

"So, B. I know you've been feeling a little down since you're mother left, and you're father's MIA. So I'm inviting both you and Jughead to come watch a movie with Archie and me over at the Pembrooke tonight." Betty looked to Jughead. He nodded. "Sure V. We'll definitely be there."

**ZZZ**

Jughead went over to Betty's house straight after school. Considering he still lived right next door with Archie. Betty kept telling everyone she was fine. But 'a little down' would be an understatement.

Once they were inside Betty plopped herself down on the couch and got out her homework. "Doing homework on a Friday night?" Jughead said in sarcasm as he sat down next to her and pulled out his laptop. Betty just rolled her eyes. All of a sudden her phone buzzed.

_**"Come over at 6"**_

"Who's that?" He asked not looking up from his computer screen. "Just Veronica. She says to come over at 6." He looked at the time on his device. It was 4:28. "Ok. That's about an hour and a half from now."

**_"Ok see you then"_**

They continued doing homework until 5. Then got ready. Jughead watched as Betty fixed her ponytail. Seeing his reflection in the mirror she turned around and smiled. "All ready?" She asked, looping her hands around his neck. "Let me see. Beanie, check. Empty stomach, check. My beautiful girlfriend who means the world to me, check." He said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

It was 5:40, and Veronica's house was about a 15 minute walk away from Betty's. "Guess we should get going huh?" She said and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. Then Betty and Jughead walked down the cool streets of Riverdale. Riverdale's winter had come earlier than expected. Jughead had on his usual grey shirt with jeans, his sherpa lined jacket, and his iconic beanie. Betty was wearing a light grey sweater with jeans, but wore a bit heavier of a jacket.

They walked up to the front door of the Pembrooke. Hand in hand. Veronica opened the door and brought them inside, Betty could see that Archie was already there. There was also pizza, and a large assortment of movies ready for them to watch.

"Make yourselves comfortable." She said walking backwards towards Archie. Betty took her coat off and hung it on the coat rack near the door. They settled into the couch. Betty snuggled up against Jug, and Veronica into Archie.

The first movie they watched was Five Feet Apart. "Oh my god why can't they just be happy!" Veronica sobbed. It was still pretty early in the night, only 7:20. So they watched two more movies, Jurassic Park and Rebel Without a Cause.

It was 11:30 when they finished their last movie and 2 boxes of pizza which were mostly consumed by Jughead. "It's getting late. I think we should head home." Jughead said to both Archie and Betty. "Yea. See you tomorrow Veronica." Archie said with a kiss to Veronica's cheek. "Bye, V. Thank you so much for inviting Jughead and I over." Betty hugged her and pulled on her jacket.

Once outside the Pembrooke, Betty and Jughead both hopped in the back of Fred's car that Archie was using for the night. "Hey thanks Arch." Jughead helped a shivering Betty get out of the car. "No problem Betty. Jug what are you doing?" He was referring to Jughead's sleeping arrangement. "I think I'm going to stay with Betty tonight." And with a last final wave to Archie they escaped the bitter cold.

Betty and Jughead put away the homework they were working on earlier and walked up stairs. After brushing their teeth and going to the bathroom Jughead climbed into Betty's bed. She was taking off her makeup and taking her hair down. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Betts, you're beautiful with or without makeup. You know that right?" Jug said as he walked up behind her, rubbing her shoulders. She gave him a nod. Small, but it was there.

They both climbed into bed and shortly after, Betty was fast asleep on Jughead's chest. And before turning the lights off took a moment to admire his angel.

**_AN: _Sry I was gone for so long. I hope you liked this chapter. It's a bit different than the previous chapters. Also I'm rlly proud of myself because I like writing, I rlly do. It's just I can never get a long enough chapter out so a lot of the time they get sloppy. This chapter has over 700 words so... yay!**


End file.
